1. Technical Field
Several aspects of the present invention relate to a light emitting apparatus, a manufacturing method of a light emitting apparatus, a light receiving and emitting apparatus in which the light emitting apparatus is used as a lighting apparatus, and electronic equipment provided with the light receiving and emitting apparatus.
2. Related Art
An optical apparatus, in which one or more electromagnetic wave emission elements and one or more electromagnetic wave detection elements are provided on a surface of a CMOS substrate as a light receiving and emitting apparatus provided with a light emitting apparatus and at least one of the electromagnetic wave detection elements is an element capable of being manufactured by the CMOS technology, is well known (see JP-A 2008-42175 (Patent Document 1), for example).
According to Patent Document 1, as the electromagnetic wave emission element, it includes an organic light emitting diode or a light emitting diode, and as the electromagnetic wave detection element, it includes a photodiode or a CMOS sensor.
The electromagnetic wave emission elements and the electromagnetic wave detection elements are evenly distributed and arranged on the substrate made of silicon. Further, as a wavelength of the electromagnetic wave, it includes a visible light wavelength or a near infrared wavelength.
As an example of such optical apparatus, it includes a display in which three organic light emitting diodes, which emit wavelengths of a red light, a green light, and a blue light, are adjacently arranged. The electromagnetic wave detection element is provided between the three organic light emitting diodes.